Hace tiempo
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Este es mi primer intento de hacer un RukiaxRenji. (Es un poco AU, donde Rukia y Renji tienen juntos mucho tiempo, pero nadie lo sabe). Las parejas secundarias son ByakuyaxKenpachi y OrihinexIchigo...Espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Fanfic ****(No me pertenece, lástima porque sino secuestrara a Byakuya para mi uso personal :p )**

**(Para curarme en salud digo que estarán en muchas ocasiones OoC)**

**Rukia x Renji (Principal) **

**Byakuya x Zaraki**

**Orihime x Ichigo.**

**Cap. 1 Punto de no retorno.**

**Rukia y Renji**

**Hace 48 años. Sociedad de Almas, Distrito 78, Inuzuri**

Ambos estaban recostados en la cima de la colina, el sol se ponía en el oeste y una luz rojiza iluminaba sus rostros. Este era uno de esos extraños días en que todo era paz en Inuzuri, tenían comida, nadie los perseguía y por lo que podían ver sería una noche despejada.

Aunque no importaban nada ni las bellezas o tranquilidad que hubieran a su alrededor, nada tendría sentido para Renji si ella no estuviera con él, Rukia, esa con quien hace años recorre las callejuelas del distrito 78 y a quien él nunca desearía alejar de su lado.

Se queda observándola y pensando en cuanto la quería, porque aunque no recuerda cuando pasó, cuando esa amistad se convirtió en algo más, fue consciente de lo que sentía una fría mañana de invierno, cuando se despertó con la sensación de ella abrazada a él, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho y a pesar de estar en una madera casi podrida pensó que no había mejor sensación en el mundo que ésta y deseaba sentirse así todos los días.

Renji sigue observándola, ella está recostada, apoyada en sus codos, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro y él, que estaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hasta el punto de sentir su respiración y percibir su aroma.

Rukia, que estaba disfrutando del día sintió que algo bloqueaba los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban y al abrir los ojos ve que Renji está cerca de su cara y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y se quedó mirando el rostro de su mejor amigo y de quien hace poco empezó a sentir sentimientos más fuertes.

No sabe cuándo ni cómo pasó, sólo sabe que un día despertó y se sorprendió al sentirse atraída a él. Trató de buscarle sentido a sus sentimientos, le miraba, el seguía siendo terco, escandaloso, propenso a enojarse con facilidad e infantil, pero a pesar de todo esos defectos sabe que puede confiar su vida a él y que le cuidaría; además tampoco ayudaba a estos nuevos sentimientos el hecho de que Renji ya no fuera aquel escuálido que conoció hace años y ahora fuera un hombre con un físico envidiable.

Ahora, tan cerca como lo tenía, sentía como su autocontrol se quebraba y no habría forma de justificarse si de repente atacaba su boca. En las noches era más fácil, ya que suelen dormir juntos, por el frío, y ella aprovecha para tomar su pecho como almohada y enterrar su nariz en su cuello sólo para respirar ese aroma que es una mezcla de sudor y un olor que sólo Renji posee.

Mientras trata de refrenar sus instintos y no besar esos labios carnosos no se da cuenta que él se acerca cada vez más a su rostro y sólo despierta de su trance al sentir el tierno beso que le da.

Ambos abren los ojos y se miran sorprendidos, ninguno cree lo que ha pasado y como si hubiera recibido una fuerte descarga de reiatsu él se separa y lleva sus dedos a los labios reviviendo la sensación de sentirla cerca, ella en cambio, siente como la temperatura de su cuerpo sube y sus deseos de más se multiplican.

_-_**Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó**– Dijo un nervioso Renji con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse mirarla a los ojos.

Rukia lo conoce, sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo y sabe también lo que debería hacer para calmarle. En una situación normal, cuando Renji hace algo bochornoso y por lo que debe disculparse ella le resta importancia y le responde con una broma donde ambos se reirían y olvidarían el tema, pero hoy no.

Hoy ella se quiere aprovechar de esta oportunidad que él le ha dado, quiere volver a sentir sus labios, pero ahora con más intensidad, quiere volver a sentir en ella esa mirada tan cargada de amor que él le dio segundos antes de apartarse, hoy ella quiere ser valiente, porque no sabe que les depara mañana Inuzuri.

Siguiendo ese impulso Rukia se levanta hasta ponerse en cuclillas y frente a él, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa, con más fuerza que antes. Al principio él está sorprendido, pero cuando ella quiere profundizar el beso él reacciona tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en su regazo, recorriendo con sus manos toda su espalda hasta agarrar firmemente su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla.

Luego de un rato ambos se separan, sus pieles están erizadas, jadean y no dejan de acariciarse. Rukia le mira llena de deseos_. - _**Ahora sí, si quieres arrepentirte de algo tiene que ser por algo bien hecho.**

Renji sonríe – **Créeme ahora mismo aquello por lo que me arrepentiría incluye besar algo más que tus labios**.- Dijo con voz ronca, mientras besaba el cuello de Rukia y ponía al descubierto parte de su hombro.

**-¿Acaso ves que te detenga?- **Contesta Rukia inclinando su cabeza, buscando rozar la mano de Renji.

Él se aparta un momento, la mira para confirmar que desean lo mismo y le sonríe de una forma que ella no le ha visto sonreír antes, se siente como una presa a la vista de su predador, a punto de ser devorada e inexplicablemente no está asustada, al contrario desea que ocurra.

**-Tienes razón.**

Fue lo último que escuchó de Renji antes que el volviera a besarla con pasión, antes que recorriera su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, antes de perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que él provocaba con sus labios al recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Ninguno sabía qué hacía, él buscaba memorizar su cuerpo, ella temblaba y gemía con cada cosa que él hacía, entonces él se esmeraba en provocarle más sensaciones placenteras, mientras ambos buscaban sentirse lo más cerca posible.

Esa noche Renji descubrió que tenía un lado masoquista, al sentir cómo las uñas de Rukia, le recorría la espalda, pecho, brazos e incluso parte del rostro haciéndole estremecer y probablemente dejando alguna marca, aunque nada de eso importaba, no esta noche y menos si era a manos de ella.

Esa noche Rukia descubrió que tenía un lado sádico y posesivo, al principio le aruñó por accidente, lo hizo cuando el dolor parecía insoportable, pero luego viendo su rostro contrastado con las estrellas y sus expresiones de placer, le invadieron los celos al pensar que él podría hacer esto con otra, así que le aruñó como forma de marcar su propiedad, de decirle a las demás que él era suyo.

También esa noche Rukia descubrió que tenía un lado masoquista, fue al final de la primera parte de la velada, cuando pensó que esa mordida que le dio Renji en la base del cuello cuando estaba alcanzando el orgasmo en lugar de molestarle lo que hacía era llevarla a ese punto de no retorno.


	2. Son los tiempos finales

**Capítulo 2 Son los tiempos finales.**

**Rukia y Renji**

**Byakuya y Kenpachi**

**Presente. Ciudad de Karakura**

Ya había amanecido y aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras lo sabía por la luz que se colaba en el borde de la cortina. Hace rato que está despierto, pensando cómo podría hacer feliz a la mujer que está entre sus brazos.

Hace dos semanas decidió que era tiempo de decirle a los demás que ellos estaban juntos, no importaba que aún no haya superado a su capitán, sus deseos de gritarle al mundo que esa pequeña era suya y que lo ha sido por los últimos 48 años eran demasiado fuerte, ya estaba cansado del tiempo que han estado separados.

Además quería renovar sus votos en su 50 aniversario, quería una fiesta grande, para compensar la primera vez, quería verla vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia y quería orgulloso recibir las felicitaciones y bendiciones de sus amigos y familiares.

Sintió que ella se apretó más a él y decidió que ese tema no era algo de qué preocuparse ahora, mejor aprovechaba los días que tenía de vacaciones y que estaba en el mundo de los vivos, sólo aquí podría amanecer todos los días con Rukia acurrucada a su cuerpo, sólo aquí podría hacerla suya todas las noches e irse a dormir luego que ambos estuvieran exhaustos, usualmente a altas horas de la madrugada.

Lo único malo de este viaje de ensueño fue que tuvo que prometer a su capitán, quien espera sea su cuñado formal, que iba a ayudar en el entrenamiento de Ichigo y que estaría pendiente en caso de que apareciera un Hollow, así que era como estar en el escuadrón, pero con más libertad.

Rukia se mueve de nuevo y entierra su nariz en su cuello, moviendo la sabana en el proceso y dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos, lo que provoca que Renji ría, pensando que después de tanto tiempo algunas cosas no cambian y es el movimiento de su cuerpo al reír lo que provoca que ella se despierte.

-¡**Renji! ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano aún** – gimotea Rukia tallándose los ojos y acurrucándose aun más, si era posible, contra él.

_-_**Lo siento amor, desperté temprano y me entretuve pensando en la primera vez que estuvimos juntos**_.-_ Dice girando su cuerpo, quedando encima de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar empieza a besarla.

**-¡Baka! Deja de pensar en eso** – Rukia se iba a tapar la cara, pero Renji se lo impide besándola de nuevo.

_-_**Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda complacerte ahí, son esos recuerdos que me ayudan a mantenerme cuerdo el tiempo que estamos separados, los días en que te tengo cerca y no puedo besarte.**

-**Eso no te ha detenido antes, ni a mí tampoco, la verdad, pero buena suerte con nii-sama, me avisas cuando le vayas a decir, no quiero perderme la pelea de ustedes dos**_. _– Rukia trata de decir lo más seria posible, sin éxito ya que Renji juega con uno de sus pezones.

-**Me encanta la fe que tienes en mi… sé que dije que le confesaría lo nuestro cuando lo venciera, y no lo he hecho, aunque no ha sido por falta de intentarlo, ahora quiero hacerlo por las buenas, quiero decirle que estamos casados, preferiblemente antes de nuestro 50 aniversario**_. _– ríe.

-**Sabes que no fue una boda oficial, ¿Verdad? Para la sociedad de almas no somos nada, fue una promesa entre nosotros en Inuzuri, pero entiendo lo que dices, yo también estoy cansada de tener que escondernos**_**.**_ – dice Rukia mientras acaricia el antebrazo de Renji.

_-_**Bueno, en cuanto a decirle al capitán, debemos aprovechar ahora que está enamorado, tal vez sea más fácil que el entienda y acepte.**– Nota como Rukia se sonroja ante la mención de su hermano y su nuevo amor – **No me digas que estás recordando la vez que los atrapaste.**

-**Bueno, yo no estaba pensando en eso hasta que tú lo mencionaste y la verdad hay que decirla, fue extrañamente excitante, se oían tan acalorados que no me atreví a mirarlos a la cara por una semana.** – dice Rukia con voz nerviosa.

**-De esa noche, por una parte, lo agradezco porque llegaste a mi barraca y te metiste en mi futón, sin importarte que podrían atraparte los demás miembros del escuadrón, mmm fue una noche muy ardiente. La otra parte, no tan buena, es que trabajo con él en la misma oficina y tengo que contenerme algún comentario o tratar de no reírme, cuando me dice "puede dejarnos solos Abarai fukutaicho tengo una reunión de un tema delicado con Zaraki taicho**"

**-¡No puedo creerlo! Mi Nii-sama… ¿En la oficina?**- Dice Rukia llevándose las manos a la boca.

_**-**_**No creo que todas las veces que se reúnen sea para lo que piensas, aunque puede que la mayoría termine en eso, así que por favor no me hagas imaginar cosas. El punto es que creo que muchas de sus reuniones son para pelear por alguna locura que haya hecho el capitán Zaraki, que son muchas, pero ya, si quieres saber más pregúntale tú.**

**-Ya sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero eres mi única fuente de información, no puedo ir donde Nii-sama y decirle, hola que bello día, por cierto hace meses escuché mientras tú y el capitán Kenpachi lo hacían en tu habitación, ¿Cómo va la relación? Ah y ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?**– Renji deja de besarla y le mira.

**-¡¿Por qué hablarías de eso en el desayuno?! De hecho ¡¿Por qué me haces hablar a mí de eso y más yo sin desayunar?! ¡Yo que en los últimos años he desarrollado una gran imaginación y pensar en el tema lleva mi mente a sitios donde no quiero ir! **

Rukia le mira con ojitos tiernos, Renji, que no resiste eso dejó de besarla, suspira pesadamente y se acomoda para seguir hablando – **¡Ya!, está bien te contaré, pero que quede claro que es chantaje, sabes que soy débil a esa cara y que estás tratando de cambiar el tema, yo le diré a tu hermano y para nuestro cincuenta aniversario serás oficialmente Rukia Abarai**.

**-Bueno, no sé lo de llevar el apellido Abarai, te quiero mucho, bueno, más que quererte te amo, pero me gusta cómo suena Rukia Kuchiki y lo de hablar con Nii-Sama, perdón por parecer que me burlaba, yo también quiero decirle, yo también quiero gritarle a todo el mundo, en especial a las chicas, que eres mío.**

**-Te dije que te contaría, no tienes que subir mi ego. Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**-Dijiste que ahora que está enamorado puede que acepte lo nuestro, pero como sabes que está enamorado.**

**-Para empezar, gracias por invitarme a este show**– Rukia le golpea en el brazo - ¡**ouch! ¡ya!, es que sonabas muy seria, pero volviendo al capitán, digo que está enamorado, porque ha cambiado bastante. Primero, ha llegado tarde en varias ocasiones; segundo, se toma su hora de almuerzo fuera de la oficina muy en serio; tercero, las reuniones importantes con el capitán Zaraki, tanto en el escuadrón 6 como en el 11; y cuarto, mas importante, hay veces cuando cree que nadie lo ve que sonríe… ¡Sonríe!**

-**Me encantaría ver eso, me encantaría decirle que lo apoyo pero aun no me ha confiado nada.**– Renji abraza a su esposa.

**Seireitei. Escuadrón 6. Oficina del Capitán**

**-¡Achu!**

**-¡Ves! hasta tu cuerpo te pide que dejes de trabajar.**

**-No creo que sea eso, más bien, como dirían nuestros amigos humanos, parece que alguien está hablando de mí.**

Byakuya estaba revisando una montaña de informes que había dejado acumular durante la semana porque, bajo la excusa de que su teniente estaba de vacaciones, sólo despachaba las cosas urgentes, aunque la verdad era otra totalmente improcedente a la conducta de un Kuchiki.

Mientras, la persona que ha causado todas sus distracciones se encontraba sentado en el sofá sólo con su hakama puesto, exhibiendo ante él su pecho, que a pesar de estar cubierto de varias cicatrices, le provocaba sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces.

**-¡Byaku el lunes esos documentos seguirán ahí, es más porque no usas uno de esos truquitos tuyos y te deshaces de ellos.**- gruñe Zaraki antes de bostezar.

Byakuya mira como el otro acomoda su largo cuerpo en el pequeño sofá y está tentando a recostarse a su lado, pero recuerda que en parte esa la razón por la cual tiene tanto trabajo retrasado.

**-Primera vez que agradezco a todas las divinidades existentes y por existir el hecho de que no sepas lo más mínimo sobre el arte del Kido, sólo podría temer el destino de tu escuadrón, más de lo que ya temo, si intentaras usar tan siquiera el sokatsui, tengo por seguro que serias peor que Renji y ya eso es mucho decir.**

Zaraki le mira con esa cara de pocos amigos que se le da tan bien**-Sigo esperando la parte que dices que a pesar de todo eso me amas con locura, en especial cuando te ato a la cama y hago lo que se me antoja con tu cuerpo…que es lo que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo ¡SI NO HUBIERAS DECIDIDO VENIR A LA OFICINA A FIRMAR ESOS ESTÚPIDOS DOCUMENTOS!**

**-En primer lugar deja de gritar, este no es tu escuadrón; segundo, es tu culpa que yo tenga ésta montaña de pendientes por firmar tanto del escuadrón como de los asuntos familiares, mejor dicho, no, es mi culpa por dejarme arrastrar en tus estúpidas ideas.**

**-Bien que gemías y gritabas de placer ante… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Ah sí! mis estúpidas ideas.**

**-Déjame terminar, reconocí que era parte mi culpa también por dejarme tentar y descuidar mis obligaciones; tercero inciso a, nunca me has atado a tu cama, así que deja de decir eso como si fuera lo más común; y para terminar, inciso b, los sentimientos que pueda tener yo por ti no deben cegarme a todas tus estupideces, que si empezamos a enlistar terminaríamos preguntándonos que hacemos juntos. **

**-De lo que dijiste entendí la mitad y resumí que no me interesaba, sólo te digo que lo de atarte a la cama sigue pendiente, bueno suena una genial idea para cuando te saque de esta oficina. Otra cosa ¿Cuándo vas a decir que me amas? En lugar de "los sentimientos que pueda tener por ti".**

-**No imaginé que el gran Kenpachi estuviera deseoso de oír esas palabras, pero lo haré en el momento que decidas resolver una situación de conflicto de intereses con la palabra y yo desee golpear a alguien.**

**-No sé porque esas dos cosas me llevan a pensar en Renji. ¿Sabes que él y tu hermana están rechinando el catre, verdad? O si lo pongo más poético, están haciendo el amor**– Dice Zaraki y ve como Byakuya arruga un poco el documento que tiene en sus manos- **¡Ves, ahí está, reacción de violencia en un Kuchiki!**

**-Ellos no están haciendo eso que dices…y de ¿Dónde sacaste ese término?**

**-Una hoja que trajo Madarame del mundo de los vivos, lo sacó de algo llamado internet, 165 maneras de decir sexo, ¿Quieres que te la consiga? Hay nombres bastante graciosos**– ríe-**Volviendo al tema, sabes que están juntos, al menos lo estuvieron hace unos meses y quien quita que ahora mismo no estén juntos.**

**-Deja de hablar así de mi herm…**

**-¡Es una mujer hecha y derecha, que puede acostarse con quien quiera, como lo estás haciendo tú. Sólo habla con ella!**

**-¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?! ¡Oh buenos días Rukia, que mañana tan hermosa, por cierto hace unos meses cuando llegaste a casa tu reiatsu estaba entremezclado con el del teniente Abarai, ¿Han tenido algún tipo de actividad sexual entre ustedes?! Por cierto, pedí que hoy prepararan tu desayuno favorito.**

**-¿Por qué hablarían eso en el desayuno?**

**-Es una de las comidas obligatorias que tenemos cuando ambos estamos en la mansión, usualmente nos juntamos otra vez para cenar, pero últimamente ella se ha estado quedando hasta muy tarde en su división.**

**-Con razón es que los ricos viven tan aburridos. Por cierto lo de quedarse hasta tarde en la división, seguro ella se junta con tu teniente y**– Byakuya le mira como si fuera a asesinarle **– bueno, ya sabes para qué. El punto es, de la misma forma que tú percibes a Renji en su cuerpo, ella podría aprender a percibirme a mí en el tuyo. Los dos deberían sentarse a hablar y poner todo claro.**

**-Oigo bien o el más macho de todos los machos, el sanguinario, el ultraviolento de Kenpachi me está dando consejos a mí de cómo ser calmado, es que ¿Acaso son los momentos finales?**

**-Hasta yo me sorprendo, parece que si son los tiempos finales. Bueno restregarme tanto contigo ha hecho que se me pegue algo… Hablando de eso princesa, deja esos documentos y vamos a la cama, tengo algo aquí que quiero rozar contigo, **- se lleva la mano a la entrepierna - **ya sabes a ver que más se me pega y de paso quitarte esa tensión que tienes en los hombros.**

**-Tan romántico como siempre, ya sabía yo que la felicidad no era eterna, adelántate, termino estos documentos y voy a cas… digo a tus barracas.**

En ese momento Zaraki pudo adivinar lo que él iba a decir, pero no dijo nada por temor a asustarle, sentimiento extraño para él, pero no deseaba que él se alejara de su lado y si evitar ese tema era lo mejor lo haría, de todas formas ya dormían juntos la mayoría de las noche y cuando no estaban juntos era porque alguno de los dos había salido a alguna misión por lo que pensar en un hogar a su lado no es una idea tan descabellada ahora, hace dos años tal vez lo era, pero no hoy.

Le da un último vistazo antes de marcharse, tan concentrado y tan serio como estaba leyendo los documentos le pareció, como en aquel entonces, que era la criatura más violable que existía en todos los mundos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Byakuya deja por un momento lo que hace y piensa que una casa junto a Kenpachi no era una mala idea, puede que en un punto desee matarlo, pero comparado con la vida tranquila y aburrida que llevaba esto sería un cambio completo, aún no está seguro si para bien, pero desea averiguarlo.


	3. Entre blanco y negro

**Capítulo 3**

**Entre blanco y negro**

**Byakuya y Kenpachi**

**Seireitei. Escuadrón 6. Oficina del Capitán**

Byakuya termina de revisar y firmar los documentos que están en su escritorio, también revisó las finanzas de la familia, hasta ahora todo estaba en orden y por el momento no tenía nada que hacer, entonces se queda observando el ambiente de su oficina.

El silencio le arropa y por primera vez le parece incomodo. Él, que siempre buscaba la meditación como forma de relajación, que huía de las personas bullosas, impacientes y brutas, termina enamorándose del más bruto de los hombres, porque si, pensándolo y a sí mismo, reconoce que está enamorado de Kenpachi.

Cuando esos sentimientos empezaron trató de negarlos, en primer lugar ambos son hombres y no es digno de un Kuchiki sentir algo por alguien de su mismo género, menos aun si no es noble igual que él y segundo no deseaba manchar la memoria de Hisana que aún sigue grabada en su cuerpo y corazón.

Pensar en Hisana le hizo analizar la diferencia de los sentimientos que tiene por Kenpachi y por los que aún siente por Hisana.

Ella fue un mar en su vida, de aparente calma pero con un interior fuerte y con momentos salvajes; en aquel entonces era lo que su yo desbocado y terco necesitaba para ser el cabeza de familia que todos esperaban y el capitán que todos respetarían. Cuando la perdió, perdió la vida y se convirtió en un caparazón vacío que solo vivía para seguir las leyes.

Anidó este amor aún después de medio siglo y ella se convirtió en un referente ante cualquier mujer que alguna vez pretendiera acercarse a él, por lo que nadie era suficiente, nunca existió o existiría mujer que pudiera ocupar el lugar de su amada Hisana.

Zaraki en cambio es un tornado, nada de su fuerte personalidad es aparente, todo lo que ves es lo obtienes y en ocasiones esta intensidad puede pasar de categoría 1 a categoría 5. Él vino a destrozar todo aquello que solía creer, lo levanta de esa zona de confort y provoca que él reaccione con la misma intensidad, le recordó que aún vivía y sentía.

Cuando sus sentimientos por aquel ignorante de las normas y buenas costumbres pasaron del odio al amor sintió que volvió a la vida en una forma diferente a como era antes, el placer y excitación que corrían por sus venas ante una buena pelea le asustaron en un principio, pero una vez probada esa euforia deseó más y en su búsqueda de placer encontró y entregó su corazón a quien menos esperaba.

Al terminar su análisis de estos dos amores, de algo estaba seguro y era que de ambos estaba enamorado, no de la misma forma, porque de algo estaba seguro y es que ni siquiera el Byakuya que ellos amaban era el mismo pero lo cierto era que ambos ocupaban una parte importante en su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie y se marchó al escuadrón 11, ya conocía el camino con los ojos cerrados, sabía exactamente en donde doblar para llegar a la habitación de Kenpachi, a diferencia de ese orangután que podrían dejarlo frente a su habitación con los ojos abiertos y aun así tardaría media hora en encontrarla, excepto cuando sus impulsos sexuales eran fuerte, ahí encontraba la ruta inmediatamente.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Kenpachi recostado en el futón, con una mirada lasciva y acariciando su miembro, que se levantaba triunfante ante él y de repente Byakuya siente que le sube la temperatura, está ansioso y una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo e instintivamente pasa la lengua por sus resecos labios. Zaraki que lo ha estado viendo desde que entrara ríe, sabe que le provoca, que lo excita y por ello actúa en consecuencia.

**-Dime ¿Estás listo para que te ate y te haga gemir hasta el infinito?**

Byakuya cierra los ojos, a pesar de la distancia, siente como la voz de Zaraki recorre todo su cuerpo, sonríe y empieza a quitarse sus vestimentas y sin perder el tiempo se acercarse a él, sabe que todo aquello que Zaraki promete lo cumple y aunque en ocasiones se queja siempre desea con ansias todo que él le ofrece.

**Hace dos años. Afueras del seireitei.**

La noche caía y junto con ella un torrencial acompañado de fuertes tronadas, debajo y como sin importar que el cielo se les esté cayendo encima dos hombres batallaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, reía de forma maniaca y daba grandes saltos con intención de atrapar al otro bajo el filo de su zanpakuto, pero su contendiente, igual de hábil, lograba zafarse al último momento en una danza, que igual de bella era letal, ya que al final de cada giro usaba su zanpakuto sin rumbo fijo pero con fuerza impresionante.

Se separan y cada uno analiza el estado en que se encuentra el otro. Zaraki, quien propuso el entrenamiento, tiene varias heridas en su pecho desnudo, donde senbonzakura le atacó, Byakuya, aunque no sangraba igual, tiene parte de su uniforme hecho jirones y de una forma elegante, digno de su casta, trataba recuperar su respiración.

La lluvia que ha aumentado en intensidad, arrastra consigo los restos de sangre y pega a los cuerpos tanto los cabellos como lo que quedaba de los uniformes de ambos, la visión era difícil y de haber sido otro par que estuviera en el campo ya habrían desistido y se habrían retirado. Este dueto, en cambio, era demasiado orgulloso y amante de las luchas como para hacer tal cosa, no dejarían esto hasta que alguno de los dos cantara victoria.

Imaginan donde estará el otro y en menos de dos segundos han vuelto a la carga. A lo lejos se oyen tanto sus gruñidos como el impacto de las zanpakuto al golpearse entre sí. Aparte de esto el gran despliegue de reiatsu indican a cualquier mortal o débil que es mala idea acercarse a ellos.

Continúan luchando, en un punto Zaraki parece estar a punto de acertar un golpe directo contra el rostro de Byakuya, pero al último momento él logra bloquearlo, pero no logra salir del agarre del otro, resbalando y cayendo, quedando prisionero entre el cuerpo del capitán y el suelo

Zaraki le mira, con la respiración entrecortada como la tenía, las mejillas coloradas por la acción y los ojos grises nublados por la excitación y adrenalina de la batalla, se veía completamente descompuesto y en ese momento Kenpachi pensó que se veía más deseable que cualquier amante que hubiera pasado por su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces ataca su boca, no es un beso tierno, ni siquiera se asemeja a un beso sino que muerde con fuerzas sus labios para luego de pasarle la lengua y sentir como los mismos se hinchan, haciéndose más deliciosos aun, pero lo que más le sorprende es que Byakuya le responde con un fuerte gemido.

Byakuya ve como se acerca y se queda en shock al sentir como los dientes de Kenpachi muerden de manera posesiva sus labios, no esperaba esa acción pero menos se espera el efecto que tiene en su cuerpo, pareciera como si toda la excitación acumulada en la batalla saliera a través de ese beso y se sorprende a sí mismo al darse cuenta que el gemido que escuchó provino de su garganta.

Zaraki aprovecha que el otro abre un poco la boca y le invade con la misma intensidad que antes, su lengua serpentea en la boca del otro con fuerza y provoca más gemidos en el pelinegro. Estos sonidos vuelven a Kenpachi loco de deseo, necesita escuchar esa dulce melodía, necesita saber que es él quien las provocas y necesita a como de lugar devorar el cuerpo que está a su merced.

Ninguno puede estar quieto, Byakuya recorre la espalda de Kenpachi hasta llegar a sus cabellos y halarlos, mientras que Zaraki rompe lo poco que quedaba de la ropa del noble. Al cabo de un rato se separan, necesitan recuperar el aliento.

**-No sé lo que piensas estúpido orangután al forzarme a esto pero no vas a desprestigiar a mi clan **– dijo Byakuya entre jadeos.

**-Kuchiki sabes que lo que yo deseo también lo deseas tú, sino no estuvieras jadeando como yo** –le muerde la quijada y Byakuya gime-** no estuvieras gimiendo como un animal en celo**– se acerca para decirle al oído **– ni estuvieras tan duro como yo**- Al decir esto agarra el miembro de Byakuya sobre su hakama, provocándole un gruñido -**Aunque si tanto insistes podemos dejar esto, seguro que en cualquier parte encuentro un culo prieto que satisfaga mis necesidades.**

Zaraki mentía, al menos en la última parte, su cuerpo ardía de deseos por Byakuya y no quería desahogarse con nadie más, sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo y sin esperar respuesta volvió a besarlo, esta vez más delicado intoxicándose con el aroma a cerezo que desprendía la piel del otro.

Byakuya no quería ceder a su orgullo, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, todas las fibras de su ser deseaban sentir, gritaban por liberarse de las restricciones que él había autoimpuesto y dejó de pensar al sentir que Zaraki agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarle.

**-Princesa, tu y yo sabemos lo que pasará, solo pídemelo…pídemelo…pídemelo y te lo doy, quiero que me lo pidas porque no aguanto un segundo más.**

La urgencia y deseo en la voz de Zaraki hicieron estremecer a Byakuya, quien uso la fuerza para voltearlo y quedar encima de él** – Acaso crees que no estoy igual, necesito que te calles y cumplas.**

Fue lo último que hablaron antes de volver al ruedo, antes de besarse, acariciarse, lamerse e incluso arañarse. Y si Byakuya pensó alguna vez que Kenpachi le haría perder la razón nunca se imaginó que sería por un descomunal orgasmo que le nublaría la visión por unos segundos y lo dejaría flotando en un universo perfecto.

Y si Zaraki pensó que antes había tenido buenos amantes en su cama, nunca había tenido a nadie como él, nunca nadie que pueda aceptar todo su poder sin que él tuviera que contenerse, nunca nadie que le estremezca a tal punto que su mente quedara en blanco y un grito ronco saliera de su garganta al llegar al orgasmo y nunca nadie que lo dejara pidiendo por más, a pesar de haberle satisfecho.

**Actualidad. Escuadrón 11**

Empieza a tronar y Byakuya que estaba casi dormido se estremece un poco al oír las tronadas que sonaban a lo lejos, voltea y mira al hombre que duerme abrazándolo de manera posesiva y se vuelve a dormir, acomodándose más en los brazos de quien ama.


End file.
